


home

by tents



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tents/pseuds/tents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warmth from Asami’s body washes past the fatigue in Korra’s muscles and settles into her bones, and Korra wants to do nothing but hold Asami in her arms until the next Harmonic Convergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff also im gay as hell

Korra comes home late.

She can feel her joints creak and her muscles groan from the exertion of the day. Every movement feels like she’s pulling her stiff ligaments too tight, her muscles straining with the effort.

The apartment door shuts quietly behind her, fatigue setting in her bones. It’s dark in the apartment aside from the glow of Republic City peeking through the windows. Everything still looks the same as it always did, aside from a few cluttered pots and pans and misplaced papers. She finds a sketch of her own face amongst the papers, drawn hastily but not carelessly. Korra smiles.

With slow, careful movements, she replaces the pots and pans back into their cabinets. Her actions are silent in the stillness of the night. It’s late, and the last thing Korra wants is her girlfriend pouncing on her in the darkness wielding an electric glove. The pure thought of Asami creates a welcome and familiar warmth in Korra’s chest as she organizes Asami’s documents into a neat pile. She goes to rub the sleep from her eyes and winces, remembering the skirmish with a clan of bandits earlier in the day that left a bruise on her cheek.

She yawns, her body too spent from the day for her to try and heal her injuries. The clock on the wall tells her it’s too late for her mind to be functional at this hour anyway. Korra runs a hand through her short tousled hair as she walks down the dark hallway, her feet on autopilot.

She opens the door to her and Asami’s bedroom and feels a smile pull at her lips before she could think twice about it. The room is lit only by the moonlight, and a clean white tank top covers Asami’s back. Korra watches her back rhythmically expand and contract with each breath she takes in her slumber.

Korra admires her peaceful sleeping form, her eyes tracing Asami’s hair that is cascading perfectly over her neck, the delicate curve of her shoulder. Korra’s sealskin boots thump softly on the floor as she pulls them off along with her fur wrap and trousers, ignoring the protests from her muscles.

The bed dips underneath her weight as she climbs beneath the sheets. Korra notes that Asami’s changed them from when she was last home, from charcoal grey to Water Tribe blue. She finds herself smiling again as she adjusts the duvet over the both of them. The distinct scent of Asami wafts over her as her face sinks into the pillow. It’s an aroma of jasmine, argan oil shampoo, something sweet—like honeydew or apple blossoms—and a very, very faint smell, like the must from a Future Industries metal shop. Satomobile engine oil? Airship engine oil? Korra couldn’t tell the difference. Regardless, she bites her lip, and the warmth in her chest grows as she buries her nose into the waves of Asami’s dark hair.

Her arms wrap around Asami’s middle, hands settling neatly against Asami’s lithe form. She feels her girlfriend’s ribcage expand with each breath, as well as the change in her breathing when she stirs in her sleep. Korra presses a kiss into the nape of Asami’s neck before she turns in her arms to face the Water Tribe girl, her body inclining instinctively towards Korra.

Asami brushes her hair out of her eyes, and Korra swears her heart skips a beat. Asami’s eyes flutter open, revealing her striking green eyes focusing to meet Korra’s blue. Asami’s pink lips curl into a smile, and Korra can see how her green eyes gleam even in the darkness. For the nth time in Korra’s life, she’s at a loss for words.

So instead, she closes her eyes, rests her head against Asami’s forehead, and says quietly, “Hey.”

She could practically feel Asami’s smile radiating off her face when she says, “Hey.”

For a moment, they lie there together. Asami doesn’t move within the confines of Korra’s arms, and Korra’s heart swells at how Asami’s body fits perfectly against her own. She tucks her hands underneath Asami’s tank top and draws small circles in the small of her back with her thumbs. Asami’s toned muscles feel solid and real underneath her fingertips.

Then she feels Asami’s nimble fingers gently brushing underneath her chin, pulling their faces together into a kiss. Korra breathes in, the scent of Asami filling her lungs, and she tightens her arms, pulling Asami flush against her. Korra feels the engineer’s hands cup her face delicately, maneuvering carefully around her bruises as she deepens the kiss. Their lips move harmoniously together, neither of them feeling inclined to rush. They only revel in the other’s presence, speaking with anything but words—their hands, their lips, the way Korra’s breath hitches when Asami goes to caress her neck. Each time they part, it leaves the other hungry for more, and for a long moment, neither of them want to stop.

But they both pull back, their faces linger closely together for a moment. Korra finally opens her eyes and finds herself eternally enamored by the woman in her arms, and there isn’t a fibre in her being that doubts the other doesn’t feel the same. Asami’s watching her with lidded eyes and pensive look, and Korra nudges her nose against Asami’s, eliciting a laugh from the engineer. Korra doesn’t think she’s heard anything more pleasant.

Then she feels Asami’s fingertips gently brush over her cheek and jaw. “You scratched your face.”

Korra takes Asami’s hand into her own. Her hands that are capable of dismantling and reassembling an entire engine, drawing elaborate sketches and diagrams, and incapacitating grown men twice her size. Of treating Korra’s wounds when she knows full well that Korra can heal them herself (but loves the way Korra watches her with wide eyes while she works), and sending sparks up Korra’s spine with the simplest of touches. That are capable of delivering the roughest of punches and the gentlest of touches. That are both dexterous and strong but also warm and delicate. Korra kisses the center of her palm. “I’ll survive.”

The edges of Asami’s eyes crease as she smiles and places a kiss below the bruise on Korra’s cheek. “I missed you,” she tells her quietly, her eyes flickering between Korra’s.

“I missed you, too,” Korra whispers back, and Asami gathers Korra into her arms. Korra gratefully sinks into her embrace. She tucks her chin into her girlfriend’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her once more.

The warmth from Asami’s body washes past the fatigue in Korra’s muscles and settles into her bones, and Korra wants to do nothing but hold Asami in her arms until the next Harmonic Convergence.

But Asami pulls back, propping an elbow underneath her head. Her face hovers above Korra’s, and Korra sees the shadow of a smile on the engineer’s face before she leans down to drop a kiss on the tip of the Water Tribe girl’s nose.

Korra gently grabs Asami’s cheek and pulls her into another kiss. She goes to deepen it, but Asami runs a mischievous hand through Korra’s hair, stopping her.

“In the morning,” she tells her quietly, a knowing smile playing at her lips, but Korra manages to steal one last kiss from her. She tucks Asami underneath her arm, their bodies settling against one another neatly, and Korra smiles at how well the engineer’s head fits against her chest. She doesn’t hesitate in placing a multitude of kisses into her dark hair.

Asami’s body shakes with laughter against Korra’s, and her heart fills with warmth once again.

“Go to sleep,” Asami tells her quietly, slipping her hand underneath Korra’s top.

“You first,” Korra murmurs into Asami’s hair, her eyes already fluttering closed.

Asami smiles. “If you insist.” She presses her cheek against Korra’s chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart.

Korra fingers the hem of Asami’s tank top for a moment before she says, “Goodnight, Asami.”

Asami plants a kiss just beside Korra’s breastbone and inhales deeply. “Goodnight, Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up and i was like holy hell i have to write this  
> and i apologize for any grammatical errors or terrible run-on sentences i proofread this like once  
> anyways you can find me on tumblr! i'm h0gwarts come say hello


End file.
